Hunting Hunters
by Sailor Phoenix1997
Summary: After an accident at Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba's sucked through a portal, taking him to a strange land where he meets the Hunters. Many seem familiar, especially the leader. In order to get back home Seto will have to help defeat their tyrannical king and bring peace back to the kingdom. Rated for safety and violence. Please review
1. Chapter 1

I thought this up while reading on this site. I loved the idea from the start. I'd appreciate that no one say anything mean or anything. Any rants please don't go to near the limit. I've already got one of those on another story. And for those of you that have questions I will answer them in the story here. So please don't be afraid to ask.

Look, if I owned anything but the idea, Kaiba wouldn't have looked like such a jerk in either the anime or manga and would've had the Millennium Rod along with being Yugi's best friend instead of rival.

Sailor Phoenix1997

* * *

"Mokuba, remember. You do not set foot in that lab after the experiment starts up," warned 19-year-old, brunette, blue-eyed Seto Kaiba to his younger brother as the sound of whizzing gears and whirring machinery filled the air. Mokuba, a sweet boy of 12 with long black hair, violet-gray-blue eyes and slightly tanned skin smiled at his big brother.

"I know. The machine could break and a part could hit me in the head. Next thing ya know I've got amnesia or a coma or worse." Mokuba smiled and shook his head and pulled his blue bandanna right around his neck and pressed the earpeice of a microphone firmly into his ear. "Seriously Seto, you worry way too much."

"I worry enough about you kiddo," Seto said as he tousled his brother's hair. The boys looked out the window at the lab. A large machine resembling a large, steel gun was aimed at a wall and shooting a light blue light at a red and white target. "Looks like it's on target."

"The light show's cool. Remind me why we made this?" Mokuba said.

"To prove to countries just how pointles war really is. Once this takes over that department maybe we'll actually get some peace in this world." Mokuba smiled.

"And I thought Joey had a prankster side," he said with a chuckle. Seto turned. "Where're you going?"

"Down to make sure it's safe for humans to be around."

"Why use yourself as a guenia pig?"

"Because it adds excitement to my life." Mokuba sighed as his brother left.

"And you say I'm reckless." Mokuba bit down on his lip as his brother appeared in the lab, wind from the machine blowing his hair and white coat. "That's not supposed to happen. It's just light and a bunch of whirring engines." Despite Mokuba's worries Seto didn't appear concerned. Instead he walked closer to the beam of light.

"Seems stable enough," he said giving the machine a tap with his knuckles. Suddenly the target turned black and violet and started swirling. "What the heck?"

"Turn it off!" Mokuba shouted at the scientists in the opposite rooms through the microphone. The swirling mass on the wall grew larger and started pulling in anything that wasn't clamped down. Seto grabbed the machine with his hand as his feet began to slide. "Seto! Hang on!"

"Mister Mokuba!" shouted a gray-haired scientist as he opened the door.

"What?"

"We can't turn off the machine. It's not responding to any of the controls."

"Then turn off the main power source! My brother's down there!" Mokuba looked down at his brother again. "Hold on bro," he whispered as the scientist vanished.

Seto felt his grip slip. The current was becoming too strong. He looked over his shoulder to make sure nothing was coming at him from behind. His palms were becoming sweaty as the lights went out. The machine continued whirring faster and faster and louder and louder. The black and violet vortex turned bright blue and silver.

_"HELP! Someone help us!" _Seto could've sworn the voice came from _inside _the vortex. His shock loosened his grip enough that the wind picked him up like a peice of paper.

"SETO!" Mokuba called as his brother vanished into the whirling vortex. Once Seto Kaiba was gone, the machine finally stopped with smoke coming from the engine. The lights flickered back on as a team of scientists came in to disassemble the machine. "Don't touch that!" Mokuba shouted. "That thing's the only thing that can get my brother back! Are you trying to get yourselves fired!" Mokuba sat down and pulled off the microphone. He burried his face in his hands. His brother was gone. Vanished into thin air. He'd have to take over Kaiba Corp until his brother returned. _If _he returned.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Next chapter we meet the Hunters. Please review! And I've decided that I'll try to multi-task. I've got a few other stories to work on and I plan to work on those as well. Thanks for your patience and please check out my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. I'm writing a lot of this out. Well, as much as I can. In this chapter we meet the Hunters. I think you'll like these guys. Plus we get some of my favorite shippings here. You'll have to wait and see what they are!

Sailor Phoenix1997

* * *

Seto pushed himself up off a patch of moss and rubbed the back of his neck.

"How did that get into the lab?" But looking around, he noticed that he wasn't in a building at all. All around him were trees and ferns and other plants he'd never even seen in textbooks. Something in the shadows moved. A thread of silver shone in the dim light the canopy offered. What looked like a small girl stepped out of the shadows, dressed in a black robe and hooded cloak with a scarf covering her face, revealing dark green eyes. An ebony bow was held fast in her gloved hands. She stepped closer and looked him right in the eye.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, dropping her bow and jumping down to her knees in front of Seto so they were only a few inches apart. "I thought Noah, Ashizu, Isis, Varon, Anzu and her Ladyship were the only ones! But there they are!" She pointed at his eyes.

"Do I have something you want?" he asked. The girl shook her head.

"It's just that, you've got blue eyes. I only know about six people with blue eyes. It's so rare to have blue eyes here. I've seen gray, brown, hazel, green, lavender but I've only seen blue eyes on seven people." The girl jumped to her feet. "You've got to come with me to the Hunters' base! Wait. Are you with the King?"

"What king?" The girl shrugged and slung her bow over her shoulder.

"Should've known. No one dressed that strangely would be in alliance with the King. Well then! Come on!" She pulled him up and skipped ahead. "We don't want to get caught out here after dark!" Seto saw no other option but to follow the girl. All the way she was skipping and whistling happily.

After about an hour of walking she came to an abrupt halt and pushed aside a few ferns to reveal a gray-eyed man dressed just as she was.

"Hi Mahad!" she said excitedly. The man, Mahad, looked at Seto and looked him over.

"Mana, the stranger?" Mana shrugged.

"He's not with the King, Mahad. Trust me."

"The last time I trusted you, I ended up in a ditch with a wounded shoulder."

"Not my fault you didn't listen to my instructions Mahad. Now let us pass, please?" Seto rolled his eyes. Mahad looked to the heavens and shook his head.

"Very well. But take him," he pointed an ebony bow at Seto, "to Her Ladyship" Mana nodded and grabbed Seto's arm.

"Thanks Mahad. Come on." With that she gave him a pull and he followed her. A few people passed them. One woman holding a baby in a sling clutched her infant to her chest at the sight of Seto.

"They seem afraid of me," he thought aloud.

"Why wouldn't they be? I mean. This is the only safe haven. There's nowhere else to hide, no place else to go if the King were to find us," Mana said, suddenly serious. A few wooden bungalows, built into the sides of hills and mounds, passed before Seto got a good look at the camp. In a circle was an entire group of large bungalows, each with a garden of vegetables growing in front of it, an orchard of fruits growing next to it, and a few stone grinding stones. One had a woman teaching a few young girls to sew.

Mana pointed at the largest bungalow.

"That's Her Ladyship's house. She lets all the orphans and infirmed live with her. I have to help out with the chores now but good luck." With that Mana ran off, leaving Seto alone in the circle of houses. He took a deep breath and walked towards the house. A large piece of black cloth was draped over the doorframe, acting as the door itself. Seto pushed it aside and stepped into the dimly lit house. A small child, a little girl about five or six years old in size, peeked out from behind a support beam. Her green eyes looked over Seto fearfully.

"Are you here to be recruited? Or are you here to execute all of us?" she asked.

"What?" The girl hid a little more behind the pole, letting a little blond hair fall over her nose.

"Are you here to fight the tyrant King or are you here to kill us?" she said, pulling off her black scarf. Her bottom lip jutted out while she pouted.

"I'm not here to kill anyone. I'm just trying to figure out where I am, how I got here, and how I get home." The girl smiled and pulled off her hood letting her hair fall down to the middle of her back.

"Okay then! My name's Rebecca! I take it you're looking for Her Ladyship?" Seto nodded. Rebecca motioned for him to follow her outside. She lead him around the house into the back where a woman was sitting on a rock watching a few children wrestle or climb the fruit trees. One boy was at her feet, trying to blend in with the grass. The woman was chuckling and giving him instructions. "That's her right over there. And the boy she's talking to, that's Noah. Go on." Rebecca ran off to join a few girls playing with dolls and drew a brown teddy bear with a blue shirt and green overalls out of her robe. Seto walked over to the woman and boy.

"Remember Noah, you've got to stay low. Otherwise, your weight on your hands will cause unnecessary noise and jeopardize your hunt." The girl's voice was kind and firm yet soft and almost shy. Seto cleared his throat, causing the boy to jump and take refuge behind the woman. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." She stood up and directed Noah to stand next to her. Seto noticed that Noah's eyes were blue as were the woman's. "I take it you were found in the woods? And you're trying to find a way home?" Seto nodded. There was something familiar about these people but he didn't trust himself to speak, in case he asked a stupid question. Noah looked him over and drew in a slow breath, his shoulders tensing.

"Um... What's he doing?" Before Seto could register what happened, Noah had tackled him and was holding fast to his waist.

"Noah!" The small boy looked up at Seto.

"Don't recognize me do ya?" Noah pulled off his scarf and hood, revealing the same features that Seto had possessed at age twelve but instead of brown hair, the top was a sea-foam green color and the rest was more of an evergreen color. Noah smiled at him before snuggling his face into Seto's stomach.

"You two know each other?" The woman asked.

"Yes ma'am. He's my older step-brother!" Noah said, squeezing Seto tighter.

* * *

**A/N: Ta-da! I like this, it's a way for Noah to be involved and Seto to show that older brother side of his. Guess who Her Ladyship is. I refuse to give any information. But you might already know if you've paid attention to characters. And I'll be using people's english names for people in our world and japanese names for those in this other world. Just so you know.**


	3. Chapter 3

I love the reviews I got for the last chapter! Thank you all! Please keep reviewing!

Sailor Phoenix1997

* * *

The woman looked from Noah to Seto with shock written in her eyes.

"Step-brothers? You look a little similar to be mere step-brothers." Noah released his hold on Seto's middle and smiled at the woman as she reached towards her scarf and hood. "SInce you two are related I see no reason to hide myself." She removed the black clothing, revealing ivory-pale skin and white hair tied into a tight bun on the nape of her neck. Seto felt himself gulp. "Now, um... Seto, was it?" Kaiba nodded. "Its getting rather late and its almost suppertime. Noah will lead you to the stream to wash up. Tomorrow morning we'll find you a place to work here." With that she pulled her hood up, collected the girls and walked around the corner of the house.

"Is she always like that?" Seto asked. Noah nodded.

"Her real name's Kisara. She doesn't care if you call her Her Ladyship or Kisara." Noah started walking into the forest. "The stream's just this way. Come on." Seto started to follow Noah, a billion questions running around his head.

Noah knelt down next to a stream almost the length of his own body in width, removed his gloves and started washing his face and hands. A few feet upstream was a red flag and about ten feet the other way was another red flag. Seto also started washing up.

"So what's the story here? I mean, how did you get here? The last time I saw you, you were a fireball from trying to save us from Gozaboro."

"Well, when the computer blew I felt something start to pull me in and I thought it was death. But when i woke up, I was in the middle of the camp. Kisara sort of took me in and I've kind of been her and Isis' healing apprentice ever since. What about you?"

"Trying to finally finish off the red streak that Gozaboro stained Kaiba Corp with."

"Well, how's Mokuba?"

"He's fine. He's missed you a little. And when I say a little, I mean a lot. I think he even asked a few of the older maids if there were any pictures at all of you around the house. We managed to find one that was half burned." Noah let out a noisy gulp.

"Which one?"

"The one that Yugi and Tea found in the Virtual World. Luckily, the half that was burned contained you and not Gozaboro." Noah smiled a little.

"That's a relief," Noah chuckled.

"Well, what is this place?"

"I'm not exactly sure. According to a few of the people here, a good and rightous king died two years ago just before he was going to make an announcement about one of his children. Apparently he'd had three. One was the oldest and successor of the King, the second was another boy and the third is still unknown. Some people say he had four but kept the fourth a secret. Anyway. He died suddenly and his oldest took the throne. He died mysteriously after a few months as King. And now the second is ruling and the third has gone missing. A lot of rumors say that the King killed any younger siblings so that the people would have no other option but let him rule until he birthed an heir.

"Hundreds of people have been killed by his hand. Many of the orphans here lost their parents to the King. Leonhart for instance, he lived with his brother, a pretty good carpenter, and one day he was promised a day at the beach. HIs brother was marched right by him by the King's men. Well, more like he was dragged, either unconsious or dead, he couldn't tell." Seto nodded.

"What about this camp?" Seto asked.

"Well, Kisara started up this rebellion with the recent widower, Akiefa, one of the King's hunters, and ever since, they've taken in every single refugee they can find. Everyone works or they don't eat. Akeifa's rule. Kisara's more of the kind-hearted mother of the place. SHe came up with these flags," Noah said gesturing to the red flags, "That one there," he pointed at the closest one, "is for drinking water. The area here is for washing, and the last area is for relieving oneself. Gotta go number two, find a tree," Noah finished, standing up and wiping the water off on his robes. Seto reached back towards the water but snatched his hand back at the sight.

"What's wrong?" Noah asked as Seto quickly stood up. Noah looked at the stream, now turning red with blood. "What in the world?"

* * *

**A/N: OH! CLIFFHANGER! I'm evil, I know it. I hope you all liked and will review! I had fun writing this!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Discovery**

**By Sailor Pheonix1997**

Noah drove his hand into the stones in the mud and came up with quite an amount of large ones that could really hurt if thrown at someone. He pulled a small slingshot from his robes and placed one rock in before moving to put the others in his pocket.

"What do you think you're doing Noah?" Seto asked.

"I'm going to find out what's going on with all this blood in the stream." Seto sighed and stood up.

"First thing, I'd suggest against putting those stones in your pocket. If they clatter together you could be discovered," Seto said as he pulled off his belts and stuck them into his pocket. He almost looked like a normal teenager. Noah nodded at his brother's words of advice and headed upstream with Seto following him.

The blood in the river seemed to increase as they got further up until the entire stream and the rocks around it were red. Noah pushed a few plants aside and chuckled to himself before walking towards a man hunched over the carcass of a large buck. The man had pale violet hair and darkened skin. He was dressed in black robes as well but he had a sword's sheath strapped to his side and a shield strapped to his back.

"Akefia, don't do that!" Noah chided. The man, Akefia, looked up with violet eyes and looked from Noah to Seto uneasily.

"Who's the man with you Noah?" he said coolly before returning to skinning the buck with a knife.

"My step-brother, Seto." Akefia nodded.

"From the same place as you?" Noah nodded again as the bushes started rustling. Noah snapped around, slingshot ready, as Kisara stepped out with her hand at a quiver of arrows now strapped to her back. She groaned and lowered her bow.

"Akefia! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?! Mana ran back to the camp screaming about blood in the river. You know that if you skin anything it's not to be in the river of all places!" Akefia bit his lip nervously. Seto was slightly confused. Akefia had a shield and sword while Kisara only had a bow and arrow. She couldn't be all that intimidating. Noah shook his head with a smile before Kisara turned to him. "Back to camp with you two," she said jerking her head towards the camp. Noah nodded, walked over to Seto and pulled on his hand.

"Let's go," Noah whispered. "This is going to get ugly and I'm famished!" Seto smirked at his brother and let him lead him back to the camp.

* * *

Several fires were spread about the cabins. A good dozen were huddled around each as Noah lead Seto to one and they sat down. The woman Seto had seen earlier gave him a frightened look and tightened her grip on her baby. Noah gave her a kind smile and the woman nodded gently, her hood falling away as she did. She had short brown hair and deep brown eyes.

"That's Naori. She lived with her husband and father-in-law until the soldiers came and burned down their barn because her father-in-law had gotten ill and they hadn't been able to pay their taxes. Naori's husband died trying to save the animals while her father-in-law died telling her to run. She was almost half-dead when Kisara found her. She'd been keeping her baby alive all on her own and she even delivered him alone, the very same night she lost her family," Noah explained. Seto nodded understanding as a spit of meat was passed their way by a blond man with hazel eyes.

"Wheeler?" Seto said. The man turned a curious gaze. Noah smiled.

"Someone he knows that looks like you Jou," he quickly explained. Jou nodded and bit into his own meat. "Quick thing, you're in a different world so these people have different names." Seto nodded as he pulled off a piece of meat and handed it to Naori.

He looked around at the people around the fire. Across from him were Mahad and Mana. Rebecca sat next to the latter with a little boy with red hair and blue eyes next to her. Next to them was a look alike of Tristan Taylor, Duke Devlin and Serenity Wheeler then the man Jou. On the opposite side was a woman that looked like Téa Gardner with a man that looked like the Pharoah Atem, a look alike of Ishizu Ishtar and her two brothers.

"Well, next to Jou is his sister Shizuka, followed by her two admirers Otogi and Honda. Then we've got Leonhart. On Mahad's side we've got Anzu and her husband Atemu, Isis, Rishid, and Malik. Most of these people here have someone either killed by the king or imprisoned by him. Ever since he took over, he's been increasing taxes to pay for his excessive drinking and has declared that he can only marry a princess and only that child will become his heir. As a result if any women go to prison, they're given to him as slaves. He sleeps with them and impregnates them. So far, zero pure-blooded royal children and sixteen half-royal children." Noah sighed before biting into his food.

Seto sighed, so far this king was not scoring any good points with him. He could understand enforcing laws when a multitude ignored them but doing it just for his own pleasure was monstrous.

Kisara and Akefia appeared from the underbrush a moment later, Kisara looking quite satisfied with herself and Akefia hauling his skinned buck over his shoulder. Kisara took a seat next to Noah and Seto and rubbed her hands on her robes.

"How did it go?" Noah asked as Akefia tied his buck to a spit and put it over the fire, turning it gently.

"Well," Kisara started as she picked up an apple, "He won't be scaring anyone with that river anytime soon." Seto chuckled as a cold wind blew through the camp, making him rub his arms slightly. His fingers came over a bump on his forearm. Curious, he rolled up his sleeve and almost had a stroke at the sight of a small, round… something embedded in his skin. It looked like a sapphire and pearl-colored marble the size of his eye that had burrowed halfway into his flesh. Noah's eyes widened at the sight of the thing on his stepbrother's arm.

"Cool," Noah breathed. The colors swirled as if they could understand what Noah said. Kisara's arched eyebrows had raised at the sight of Seto's arm.

"It took Noah a few days before he grew one," she commented.

"To grow what? This?" Seto said pointing at the bump. Kisara nodded. "What is this thing?"

"It's a Kaa egg. Basically, the monster that dwells within your soul is starting to become a physical being," she explained.

"Thank you, that is so helpful. Now how do I get rid of this thing?!" Kisara shrugged and bit into her apple again.

"I would appreciate you not take your frustrations out on me. But to answer your question: you don't. It'll hatch when it's ready. The best way for that is to have a lot of adrenaline. A Kaa reacts to energy. Once it hatches, your flesh will return to normal. We all go through it here. What about your people?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure if this ever happens. But I do know that if this were to happen where I come from, it would more than likely cause my arm to be chopped off!" Kisara looked at Seto as if he were a fly that annoyed her.

"I believe I said that I would appreciate not being your vent for anger. It's not my fault this is happening to you. This is nature's course. Now, calm down. By tomorrow, you'll start your job around here. Remember one small rule, unless you are physically or mentally unable to work and earn your keep, you do not eat. Do you have any abilities you can use?"

"My stepfather taught me to read, write, and do maths," Seto replied. Gozaboro had also taught Seto how to weild a sword, javelin, bow and arrow, and ride horses but he felt like that was information best kept to him. Kisara nodded.

"Many of us here can read and write. But the younger ones, that's another story. Perhaps you could teach them. We'll discuss these things tomorrow though. It is late and I tire of this conversation," she said as she threw the last of her apple core into the fire and rose to her feet. She dusted off her robes. "Come along children," she said. Almost immediately Leonhart, Rebecca and Noah rose to their feet. "Seto, your dwellings will be with us. Just come into the house when you're ready for rest." With an elegant curtsy she turned and left.

"Interesting girl," Seto said as he pulled his sleeve back into place. A few people around him nodded.

"She can be like that but underneath she's a wonderful woman," Isis reported. "She started this refugee hiding place. Everything she does is for the better of the people here. She's been asked multiple times of her reasons for being here. Some have even asked if she was the King's daughter or a relative like that but she has declined all those questions. The only think she'll say is that she desires justice be served for all the blood that was spilt without reason." Seto looked back at the disappearing form of Kisara as she entered the cabin holding the hand of a small girl who'd hidden her features with her hood. He realized, somewhat sickeningly, that he and Kisara were very much the same.

* * *

**Pheonix: Well, that's all. See ya next time!**


End file.
